James Harper (Clone) (New Earth-Thirteen)
History The Copy James Harper was Metropolis' first superhero who operated in Metropolis' neighborhood known as the Suicide Slum. Harper went by the alias Guardian and fought crime using just a shield and his bear fists. Harper would soon retire from being a hero when Superman began operating in Metropolis, believing Superman could handle the city better then he ever could. Harper would later be asked to aid Project Cadmus in their research on super-humans, which he agreed to do. Harper would later discover that what they told him was a lie and they were really using him to make clones. Harper would then attempt to escape the facility, but was killed by the head of security for Project Cadmus, Johnathan Drew who shot him in the chest three times, killing him. After his death Cadmus lacked the necessary components to make multiple clones of Harper and could only created one. The clone would be made into a replacement for the deceased Guardian and would be given the original Harper's memories in order to convince the clone he was the real Jim Harper. The clone would begin operating as an agent for Project Cadmus. The clone would take the mantle of Guardian and begin operating as a hero. The clone would eventually discover he was a clone and would reveal the fact to the other heroes who aided him in getting Project Cadmus shutdown. New Cadmus and Terror The clone would later be asked to be the head of security for a new Project Cadmus that would be devoted to helping people. After some debate Guardian agreed to become head of security believing that it would allow him to keep an eye on the new Cadmus. The clone would later attend the STAR Labs Expo, where he was defeated by Doctor Death who attacked the expo in an attempt to steal some of the new inventions. Days after the expo, Guardian would begin investigating the disappearances of multiple people in Metropolis. Guardian's investigation would lead to the Suicide Slum, where after talking to MPD Commissioner was the location where most of the disappearances occurred. After searching around the Slum Guardian entered the sewers after hearing a strange noise. Guardian would follow the noise in till he found a group of people that appeared to be hurt. Guardian attempted to help one of the people, but when he did the man attacked him and bit him. Guardian pushed the man off him and ran away as the others tried to attack him. Guardian would soon make his way out of the sewers, but when he did he lost his balance and fell. Unable to get up and knowing he was going to die, Guardian wrote down one last message in his shield with his own blood and then proceed to die. Moments after his death a now zombie Guardian got up and began searching for his next victim. Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:New Earth-Thirteen Category:Zombie (New Earth-Thirteen) Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Clones